


Spiral

by spaghett



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Protective Anakin Skywalker, anakin got adopted by qui-gon, but he still knows shmi, loud metal music, okay anakin isn't really protective but he's a good younger brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghett/pseuds/spaghett
Summary: After Satine died, Obi-Wan feels like he's losing control of his life.  Anakin shared a metal playlist a while ago, maybe now is the time to listen to it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innocent_until_proven_geeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/gifts), [lisianpeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisianpeia/gifts), [primasveraas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/gifts), [Oh_DAMNeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/gifts), [FlyingFreeYT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFreeYT/gifts), [jenniferbunny99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferbunny99/gifts).



> I want to thank my friends at the Discord server I'm a part of for giving me this idea. I swear this was supposed to be crack, but you know. Never goes that way. Yes, the title is a reference to a Godsmack song. Felt it was applicable.

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn’t usually listen to metal. He wasn’t his adopted brother Anakin, full of rage and hatred for how unfair the world was. But sometimes. Sometimes, especially during times like right now, with his life spiraling out of control, he had to. Just to gain some semblance of control.

So he did what any broke, sane person would and opened the playlist Anakin shared with him. In it was a plethora of metal and hard rock. Some bands he recognized, like Metallica and Iron Maiden. Some he didn’t (and he had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t all English either). After struggling to pick a song for a solid 20 minutes (really, Anakin, a banjo cover of Slipknot? Who would want to listen to that?), Obi-Wan just settled for the playlist playing a random song of its choosing.

Was Anakin home? He couldn’t remember. Not that he really cared, Anakin blasted his music through his sound system throughout all hours of the night anyway. But the exasperated ginger really didn’t want to see the smug look on the brunette’s face. _Oh well, if he finds out, he finds out_ , Obi-Wan eventually conceded as he hooked up to the small speaker he owned.

The Trooper by Iron Maiden blasted throughout the small house. Not his first pick in terms of music, but then again, beggars couldn’t be choosers. The playlist did do its job and picked a song. He decided to turn it up anyway. Maybe if the music was loud enough, it would drown out the dark thoughts in his mind. The house and his life seemed a lot emptier after Satine was murdered.

Obi-Wan turned the music up louder. Anakin often joked that if the neighbors couldn’t hear his music, it wasn’t loud enough. He was beginning to understand why now. Metal and rock, unlike most genres, was meant to be played at top volume. The louder the music, the more the listener could scream their feelings out along with the lyrics. The more the beat could be felt in their soul. The more they could forget their problems.

It was unlike Obi-Wan to be so lost. In fact, he was so lost, that he didn’t hear the footsteps pounding towards his room. His door flew open right as the song changed (he wasn’t as familiar with this one, but if he had to take a stab at it, it sounded like Soldier Side by System of a Down) to a breathless Anakin, his normally long, messy hair even messier from running. Eventually he stopped panting, the bent-over man standing back up to his full height.

“Is that my playlist you’re playing?!” The tall blonde shouted, causing Obi-Wan to sit there in awkward silence as the music continued to blast from his speaker. Anakin smirked slightly. “It is! I thought you said you never would touch it after I shared it with you!”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat slightly. “I never said that,” he defended himself lamely, even if that was what he actually said. “I listen to metal. Occasionally.” That was a lie. He really only listened to metal when Anakin was listening to metal and he didn’t have his noise-cancelling headphones on.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Right, that’s totally why you tell me to turn my music down every time you hear it.”

A wry smile broke through the untrimmed beard that Obi-Wan was growing. “Quite right,” he teased gently. He chuckled softly as he paused the music, leaning back into his chair and wrapping his hand around his beard in contemplation.

 _I guess Satine’s death has hit him harder than he’s let on…_ Anakin thought to himself, sitting down on Obi-Wan’s bed. “Okay, talk to me, Ben. You haven’t been yourself since Satine died. What’s going on?” He asked gently.

Well, he couldn’t avoid this conversation forever. Even if the older of the two messes was absolutely atrocious at talking about his feelings. “I just miss her,” Obi-Wan confessed. “We didn’t see each other for 20 years, and the minute I get her back, she’s taken away from me.” The ding of a cellular device filled the room, being ignored by both patrons.

Anakin rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I understand. The same thing happened to me with my mother. I just want you to know that you aren’t in this alone.” He squeezed his older brother’s shoulder gently. “You were there for me when I lost my mother. Let me be here for you.”

Obi-Wan looked over at him, smiling slightly. When did he get so mature and grown-up? “If you insist,” he teased in mock defeat. “Can I go back to listening to that cacophony of noises you call music?”

That earned him a slight slap on the same shoulder. “Hey, it’s good music!” Anakin insisted, unable to stop a wide grin from splitting his face.

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to raise his eyebrow. “You keep telling yourself that.” He turned the music on, trying to contain a smile and laughter.

Maybe it was time for Obi-Wan to start opening up more to Anakin.

It worked just as well to stop the spiral as blasting the music.


End file.
